1. Technical Field
The invention relates to virtualization technology. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for sharing a JAVA virtual machine (JVM).
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-tenant JAVA virtual machine (JVM) (JAVA is a registered trademark of Oracle America, Inc.) technology allows multiple tenant programs to run in a shared JAVA virtual machine. This technology will play an important role in high-density deployment within a cloud environment.
However, current multi-tenant JAVA virtual machines can not realize network isolation among multiple tenants. If a tenant is not configured correctly, network resources (such as ports) will have conflicts. In addition, since network isolation is not realized, the ability to control network resource over the tenants is very limited. For example, without isolation, it is hard to configure different firewall strategies for different tenants.